


pluvieux

by iaosabao



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaosabao/pseuds/iaosabao
Summary: bigmouth strikes again by the smithsil faisait une pluie battante + chu allé faire une promenade + parmi la tempête j'ai senti le vent à travers moigrenouilles savent qu'il va y avoir un ouragan, alors elles arrivent à terre à marée basse.





	pluvieux

i get wordless. all tangled heat+longing. sweetness, i was only joking when i said

manifest a universe where we nvr get out of bed. crawl into your arms like ivy, catch your laughter from the air + wove it into a blanket. you make me feel like im moss on a tree which is to say you make me feel like im home + where im supposed to be. around you i trap sunlight. i want to tell you the inside of the forest you planted in me.

lorde  
am i boring you yet am i annoying am i overestimating how much you like me am i putting too much of myself into this am i making a mistake am i too much is there something wrong with me am i not the kind you love

ah  
what do i tell my millipedes  
drink you up until i'm intoxicated  
lovers spilled left on repeat

i remember when your head caught flame  
kissed your scalp + carressed your brain  
when you laughed + said baby it's okay  
it's buzzcut season anyway

\+ he said nothing's wrong when nothing's real but i valued my honesty 

i am endlessly fascinated with how lacking could be conceptual. i am already very familiar with it. my silence is not four minutes long. my silence is speaking thirty-three percent of the time to sound as if i won’t stop talking. i am the empty canvas, devoid off all until someone else paints upon me. i am familiar with being hollow. i am told to stay hungry. i am no stranger to the places without. 


End file.
